Fille de Mangemorts cherche parents normaux
by LaFaucheuse01
Summary: La vie chez les sang-purs n'est pas toujours si simple. Surtout si comme moi vous devez supporter des remarques désagréables juste parce que vous jouez au Quidditch. N'oublions pas non plus le fait que mon cousin est un crétin et que je suis amoureuse de mon meilleur ami qui n'a rien d'un canon. Mais le pire dans tout ça c'est mon nom : Mimosa Lestrange, fille de Mangemorts.
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à tous. Me revoilà pour une nouvelle fiction. Du même auteur que "Black and White" et que "The princess of darkness and the pooch". Cette dernière étant l'une de mes plus grandes fiertés (oui je me fais de la pub, j'ai le droit, non ? .). J'en profite pour vous présentez mon nouveau personnage : Mimosa Bellatrix Lestrange. Pas besoin de vous dire qui sont ses parents, non ? Elle ressemble physiquement à sa mère à l'exception de ses yeux qui sont gris-bleu. Son prénom lui vient de l'étoile la plus brillante dans la constellation de la croix du sud. Voilà, voilà. Assez parlé. Je ne peux vous souhaiter que bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un tas de rewiews, tant que c'est constructifs et pas agressifs, j'accepte tout._

* * *

**Prologue**

_31 Octobre 1981_

**_« J'ai l'impression d'avoir été jeté dans un monde où je suis censé respecter les règles… Qu'on refuse de m'expliquer. » _**Christopher Paolini

Il commençait à neiger. De fins flocons venaient s'écraser sur le sol avant de fondre. La fillette les regardait tomber, enveloppée dans sa couverture noire. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait jouer à faire des batailles de boules de neige avec Gasby. Ou même faire un bonhomme de neige. Un sourire stupide apparut sur son visage rond. Elle sera un peu plus la couverture contre elle, son ours en peluche poser au creux de ses genoux. Un cadeau de sa tante qu'elle possédait depuis le jour de sa naissance. Depuis, elle refusait de s'en séparer, au grand damne de son père. Il levait les yeux au ciel chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans une pièce, sa peluche Neige dans les bras et suçant son pouce. D'ailleurs combien de fois c'était-elle prit de tapes sur la main pour le retirer de sa bouche ? Une sang-pur se devait de se tenir correctement. Surtout si comme Mimosa on portait le nom de Lestrange et que nos parents n'étaient d'autres que Rodolphus et Bellatrix, des Mangemorts reconnus. Et tandis qu'elle attendait le retour de ses géniteurs, seule dans sa chambre, ses yeux se mirent à piquer. Comme une sorte de sixième sens qui lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils la laissaient souvent seule, de ce fait elle ne faisait plus attention à eux. Même si elle en souffrait beaucoup. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues blanches qu'elle s'empressa d'essuyer. Si sa mère rentrait maintenant, Mimosa recevrait une grave punition de sa part. Elle n'avait pas la permission de montrer une quelconque émotion. Encore moins devant des personnes de « secondes zones ». Plus précisément des traîtres à leur sang et des sang-de-bourbe. Elle avait grandi dans cette haine des Moldus. Tout d'un coup la porte s'ouvrit. Croyant qu'il s'agissait de Gasby, leur elfe de maison, Mimosa ne se retourna même pas. Dehors les flocons continuaient de tomber.

- Mimosa.

Cette fois-ci elle sursauta. Elle connaissait cette voix féminine qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle de l'elfe, plus fluette.

- Tante Cissy ? babilla-t-elle en se tournant vers la sorcière.

Elle retira sa couverture et déposa Neige sur son lit, avant de se laisser glisser sur le sol. Elle releva son visage rond vers la blonde, ses grands yeux gris-bleu la fixant avec curiosité.

- Où sont mère et père ? demanda-t-elle.

Le cœur de Narcissa se serra au creux de sa poitrine. Sa nièce avait le don de s'avoir quand quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Viens par ici ma chérie, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Elle ne l'avait jamais appelé comme ça. Ce brusque geste d'affection suffit à Mimosa pour la tirailler. Cependant elle obéit comme la gentille gamine qu'elle était. On lui avait toujours à obéir à ses aînés. Sa tante s'agenouilla – ce qu'elle ne faisait jamais – devant elle et posa ses mains sur les frêles épaules de la brune.

- Ecoute-moi, tes parents ont été arrêtés.

- Arrêtés ? répéta la gamine, incrédule.

- Oui, par des Aurors. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été vaincu. C'est terminé.

La bouche de la fillette s'ouvrit mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il lui était arrivé une seule fois dans sa vie de rencontrer Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, un soir alors qu'elle avait désobéit à sa mère et c'était cachée derrière la porte de la salle à manger où se trouvait les trois adultes en plus du frère de son père. Et pendant un moment il lui avait semblé que les yeux rouges du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'étaient posés sur elle et qui lui avait souri. Ce simple rictus hantait encore ses rêves les plus sombres.

- Avant que ta mère se fasse arrêtée elle m'a faite promettre que si quelque chose devait lui arrivé, ce serait à moi et à Lucius de nous occuper de toi. Tu comprends ?

Sa nièce hocha la tête, toujours incapable de parler. Narcissa lui laissa le temps de diriger toutes ses paroles avant de reprendre :

- Tu vivras avec nous désormais et nous t'élèverons comme notre propre fille.

Toujours rien. Pas un seul mot. Seulement un regard brillant, entourée d'une masse de boucles brunes.

- Et Neige ? finit-elle enfin par lâcher.

- Neige ?

- Bah oui le nounours que vous m'avez offert !

Elle désigna l'ours en peluche couché sur son lit et qui semblait les fixer.

- Tu peux le prendre bien entendu.

La gamine se précipita vers la peluche avant de retourner auprès de sa tante qui lui tendait la main qu'elle n'hésita pas à prendre. Les deux femmes se mirent donc à transplanter pour arriver au beau milieu de la chambre de Drago Malefoy, le cousin de Mimosa et le fils de Narcissa.

- Dray ! gazouilla la fillette.

Malgré les cinq ans d'écart qui les séparait, la brune se sentait très proche du garçon. Sans doute parce qu'il était son seul cousin vu qu'elle ignorait que l'autre sœur de sa mère avait eu une fille qu'elle ne rencontra que beaucoup plus tard.

Le blond platine regarda avec curiosité sa cousine qui tenait la main de sa mère, un ours en peluche serré contre elle.

- Désormais tu vivras ici, déclara Narcissa à sa nièce. Reste avec Drago pendant que je vais préparer ta chambre.

Elle ne lui laissa même pas le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit et quitta la pièce. Mimosa attendit cependant que la porte se ferme pour sortir son cousin de son berceau. Elle le posa doucement sur le sol avant de s'asseoir à son tour en face de lui.

- Hey Dray, tu te souviens de moi ?

- Mimi ? piala l'enfant.

- Non ! C'est Mimosa.

Elle s'amusa à articuler son nom afin que Drago puisse répéter à son tour mais celui-ci s'emmêlait les pinceaux ce qui faisait mourir de rire la brune. Ils restèrent peut-être quinze minutes ainsi avant que Lucius Malefoy n'entre dans la pièce dans toute sa splendeur. Cependant la gamine pu voir qu'il semblait épuisé et inquiet.

- Ah Mimosa, j'avais entendu dire que tu étais là.

- Mon oncle, la salua poliment l'enfant en baissant la tête.

- Toujours aussi polie à ce que je vois. Nous n'aurons pas à t'apprendre la politesse au moins.

Il hocha la tête, songeur.

- Narcissa m'envoie te dire que ta chambre est prête, je te prierai donc de me suivre.

Docile, la jeune Lestrange replaça le bambin dans son berceau qui s'était brusquement tut en voyant son père, avant de suivre son oncle qui jeta un regard noir sur Neige mais s'abstient de faire tout commentaire. Ils traversèrent le long couloir du Manoir des Malefoy avant de s'arrêter devant une porte, non loin de la chambre de son oncle et de sa tante. Narcissa les attendait de pieds fermes.

- Ah te voilà, dit-elle en regardant Mimosa. Entre.

Elle ouvrit la porte sur une chambre luxueuse, plus belle que l'ancienne.

- C'est l'une de nos plus belles chambres. J'espère pour toi qu'elle te plaît.

Les étoiles dans les yeux de sa nièce lui suffisaient amplement même s'il fallut que Lucius rajoute :

- Tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose ?

Elle sursauta avant de se tourner paniqué vers lui.

- Oh oui !

Elle s'inclina légèrement et bredouilla :

- Merci pour tout.

- On te laisse t'installer.

Ils partirent de la chambre sans plus de cérémonies. Cette nuit-là cependant, Mimosa ne dormit pas. Elle resta là. Allongée sur nouveau lit à fixer le plafond. Et quand elle fut sûre et certaine que personne ne l'entendait, elle se mit à pleurer.

_« Je m'appelle Mimosa Bellatrix Lestrange. J'ai six ans. Mes parents sont des Mangemorts. Ils ont été arrêtés et seront bientôt conduits à Azkaban. Je vis désormais dans un grand Manoir avec mon oncle, ma tante et leur fils, Drago. J'ai une peluche du nom de Neige._

_Et je suis seule. »_

**_Voudriez-vous seulement écouter mon histoire… ?_**


	2. Chapter 1

Voilà déjà le premier chapitre de cette fiction et comme je n'ai rien à dire de spécial, je vais direct passer aux réponses de rewiews :

**Faenlgiec : **Pour commencer je dois te remercier d'avoir au moins commenté au moins toutes mes fictions sur Harry Potter sur ce site. Je sais pas si c'est fait exprès ou non mais merci quand même. Enfin merci aussi pour ce rewiew là. Je suis ravie que tu prennes plaisir à lire mes fictions. Merci.

**LeLynxBlanc : **Merci (je remercie toujours les autres de commenter) et j'espère que tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps ^^

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**« L'an dernier j'étais encore un peu prétentieux, cette année je suis parfait. »** Frédéric Dard

_« Le vent souffle dans la plaine. Les nuages masquent le soleil. En supposant que le jour se soit levé. Les arbres se mettent à hurler de souffrance. Au beau milieu de tout ça, une femme gît sur l'herbe humide. Ses cheveux bruns tournoient autour de son visage. Les yeux clos, des larmes coulent sur ses joies creuses. Du sang s'écoule de sa lèvre inférieure pour se répandre sur le sol. Elle ressemble à un cadavre. Cependant les faibles battements de son cœur semblent prétendre le contraire. La jeune femme ouvre alors brusquement les yeux. Incroyable mélange entre le gris et le bleu. Au loin, une voix lugubre retentit. La seconde d'après, la douleur fit cambrer son corps. Son poignet lui brûlait et elle laissa le vent étouffer ses cris. Et, se glissant à ses côtés, le serpent, affamé, l'appela. »_

- Lestrange !

Retour à la réalité.

J'ouvre un œil puis l'autre. Je peux donc clairement distinguer le visage du directeur de ma maison penché sur moi.

Quelle vision apocalyptique.

- Monsieur, je marmonne alors, vous me faîtes mal.

Il lâche mon poignet qui aborde la marque de ses longs doigts crochus. Derrière lui je peux apercevoir les silhouettes de mes colocataires qui me fixent avec curiosité.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? je demande en me redressant à grand peine.

- Tu faisais un cauchemar, m'explique Princeton.

Ah. Est-ce vraiment une raison pour me réveiller si tôt ?

- De plus, juge bon de rajouter le professeur Rogue. Vous êtes en retard pour votre entraînement de Quidditch.

Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant de comprendre ce qu'il vient de me dire.

Oh putain, je viens de comprendre.

Marcus va me tuer.

- T'as une sale gueule.

Ouais c'est ça, tu t'es regardé dernièrement dans un miroir mon vieux ?

- Je t'emmerde, je grommelle. A cause de toi j'ai pas eu le temps de me coiffer.

- Pauvre bichette.

Il rigole de sa propre blague. Aller vas-y marre toi tant que tu veux, ça me fait rien du tout.

_« Menteuse. »_

Toi on t'a pas sonné. Saleté de conscience.

- Bon c'est bien beau tout ça mais t'es en retard, je me vois dans l'obligation de te punir, susurre-t-il.

Il se penche sur moi, un sourire qu'on peut dire sadique aux lèvres. Je sens mon cœur s'emballer dans ma poitrine et mes joues me brûlent.

J'espère qu'il est assez débile pour croire que j'ai froid.

- Tu feras cinquante pompes de plus que les autres.

- Quoi ?! je m'écrie avant de baisser d'un ton : Tout mais pas ça.

- Allez, on se bouge.

Je fais de pleurer avant de rejoindre les autres qui me regardent avec un sourire aux lèvres ce qui me réchauffe le cœur. Je me sens aimer. Bon j'avoue qu'au début, ils me rejetaient tous. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que je suis une fille et que je suis une excellente gardienne. Bah, jaloux va. Mais trois ans ont passés désormais et maintenant ils me considèrent un peu près comme leur égal. Par contre je me sens un peu seule parfois. Et vraiment minuscule. Moi qui me ventais d'être plutôt grande, je regrette presque tout de suite mes propos quand je regarde les membres de mon équipe, en particulier mon capitaine. Bon au moins je suis à peu près sûr que personne n'osera jamais me faire chier. Même si Marcus dit qu'il faudrait être suicidaire pour s'en prendre à la fille de Bellatrix Lestrange. C'est ce qu'il a fait d'ailleurs, peu après mon arrivé dans l'équipe alors que je venais tout juste d'avoir treize ans. Il ne m'aimait pas. Il me l'a fait très clairement comprendre dès que j'ai franchis la porte du stade. Il l'a regretté. J'ai beau être la fille de Mangemorts il n'empêche que je sais me défendre. Son visage en a gardé des séquelles pendant plusieurs jours. Maintenant ça allait mieux. VRAIMENT mieux. Aller savoir comment. Ça c'est passez comme ça, du jour au lendemain. Avant que l'un de nous comprenne, nous étions amis.

- T'es lente Momo.

- Va te faire enculer sale con… compote de pomme.

Bon d'accord ça ressemblait plus à :

- Va-te… Faire… En… Cu… ler… Sale con…. Com… Pote de… pomme.

J'avoue, ça ne ressemble strictement à rien. D'ailleurs ça fait bien marrer Marcus. J'aimerais pas l'y voir, tiens ! C'est pas lui qui doit se taper cent pompes d'un seul coup. Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il oublie que je suis une fille en plus d'être sa meilleure amie. Mais comme je suis amoureuse de lui, je lui pardonne.

Pour cette fois en tout cas.

Parce que, oui, moi Mimosa Bellatrix Lestrange je suis amoureuse de Marcus Flint. Pas besoin de me fournir une corde et un tabouret, j'ai déjà prévue depuis fort longtemps de sauter de la tour d'astronomie. Mais je le ferais pas. En tout cas, pas maintenant. Pas que j'ai le vertige. Vous pensez bien que je ne ferais pas de Quidditch sinon, c'est juste que Marcus et moi on a déjà essayé avec une pastèque et si c'est moche. Horriblement moche. Je tiens à mourir en bonne état. Si possible la tête toujours en place. Ça serait sympa. Bon comme je disais, je ne me suis pas tout de suite rendue compte que je l'aimais. Tout s'est passé pendant les vacances d'été quand je me suis rendue compte à quel point il allait me manquer. Puis finalement il est revenu et là je ne vous raconte pas ma joie. Joie qui fut de courte durée puisque quels que temps après, Dumbledore m'apprenait que si Marcus n'était pas revenu, j'aurais été choisi comme capitaine.

Comme quoi, le sort s'acharne sur moi.

- Allez plus vite, t'en as même pas fait la moitié.

Bien sûr du con, j'ai même pas eu le temps de bouffer. Et tout ça à cause de qui ? Bah à cause de toi. En plus il sait très bien que je suis pas du matin. Je le suspecte d'ailleurs d'en profiter pour se venger de tout ce qui s'est passé avant que l'on ne devienne ami.

Traître.

Comment peut-il faire ça ? A moi, en plus, sa meilleure amie. Je vais me mettre à bouder. Bon peut-être pas maintenant parce que je dois terminer mes pompes.

- Quatre-vingt-dix-sept… Quatre-vingt-dix-huit… Quatre-vingt-dix-neuf… Et cent ! Tu peux arrêter maintenant.

Mes bras cèdent sous la pression et je me retrouve coucher à plat ventre sur le sol sous le rire de mes camarades. Je me retrouve sur le dos pour mieux respirer. De l'air par pitié…

- Bon maintenant, on passe aux abdominaux.

Ah, non là c'est trop pour moi.

Je m'évanouis.

…

Quand je me réveille enfin, il doit être environ dix heures du matin. La lumière m'aveugle violemment et je me rends compte que je ne suis plus sur la pelouse mais à l'infirmerie. Super. Je déteste l'infirmerie. J'espère qu'elle ne me donnera pas de médicaments… Tiens d'ailleurs j'entends des pas se rapprocher de mon lit.

Pitié que ce ne soit pas elle. Pitié que ce ne soit pas elle. Pitié que…

- Momo ?

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux et croise le regard sombre de mon capitaine et accessoirement meilleur ami.

- Marcus ? je lâche.

On se contemple. On s'observe.

J'ai envie de l'embrasser.

Et merde. C'est plus grave que je ne le pensais.

- Alors ? me questionne-t-il. Ça va mieux ?

- Pas grâce à toi en tout cas, je ronchonne en gonflant les joues.

Il me donne une petite tape sur la tête.

- Hey, c'est pas de ma faute si t'es aussi fragile qu'une brindille, il réplique.

- Je…

- T'emmerde, oui je sais, termine-t-il.

Je lui tire la langue. J'ai beau avoir seize ans il m'arrive encore de me comporter comme une gamine. Mais cela restait entre nous. Je ne pense pas que mon oncle apprécierait ce genre de comportement. Mais bon, comme il est pas là, je me permets certaine liberté.

- Tiens, je t'ai rapporté ça, me dit alors Marcus.

Il me tend un paquet de Chocogrenouilles et j'en frémis de plaisir.

- Merci Marc', t'es le meilleur.

- Je sais, je sais.

Je lui donne un coup de pied dans le tibia, mon sourire trahissant mon amusement. Marcus m'attrape alors par le poignet et me ramène à lui, mon nez percutant violemment son torse.

- Hey !

Je déteste me sentir petite. Alors vous imaginez que quand je me retrouve collée contre Marcus Flint, la tête contre son torse, mon égo en prend un coup ?

- Saleté de troll.

- T'es jalouse c'est tout.

- Je vois pas pourquoi j'envierai ta seule gueule de géante fécondé par un troll.

- Tu as un problème avec les trolls ?

- Pas le moins du monde. Tu imagines bien que tu ne serais pas mon meilleur ami sinon.

Il se renfrogne. J'adore être méchante. Je peux devenir une véritable peste quand je le souhaite. Apparemment c'est dans les gênes, il suffit de voir mon cousin pour le deviner. Pas que Drago soit méchant, c'est juste une véritable tête à claque. J'en sais quelque chose. Mais gare à celui qui essaie de lui faire du mal. C'est comme un frère pour moi, il est donc hors de question que quelqu'un l'approche de trop près. D'ailleurs, je ferais mieux de surveiller ses relations avec cette fameuse Pansy Parkinson. Elle a beau être une sang-pur, je ne l'aime pas vraiment.

- Mr Flint ! s'écrie alors une voix. Miss Lestrange !

Je sursaute en attendant la voix de Pomfresh. La seconde d'après, et sans que je puisse trouver une explication plausible, je me retrouve dehors avec Marcus.

- Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? je demande. On sèche ?

- J'aimerais bien mais si je rate une nouvelle fois mon année, ma mère m'a faite jurer qu'elle me couperait les vivres.

J'écarquille les yeux. C'est la pire chose qui peut arriver à un sang-pur. Parce que non seulement tu n'as plus de famille mais tous tes soi-disant amis te rejettent. Un silence gêné s'installe donc. Jusqu'à qu'on entende la _douce _voix de Rusard nous hurler dessus.

Bon bah, ils ne nous restent plus qu'à courir.

_« Je m'appelle Mimosa Bellatrix Lestrange. J'ai seize ans. Mes parents sont des Mangemorts et sont à Azkaban. J'entame ma dernière année à Poudlard chez les Serpentard. Je suis la gardienne de notre équipe de Quidditch. Je suis amoureuse de mon meilleur ami, Marcus Flint._

_Et plus jamais je ne veux me retrouver seule. »_

**_Ce que j'ignorais ce jour-là… Aveuglée par mon bonheur… C'est que le serpent de mes cauchemars se rapprochait de jour en jour. Il me retrouverait. Je l'ignorais._**

**_Et ce jour-là, il dévorerait mon âme._**

* * *

N'oubliez pas de commenter.

Kiss.

*Transplane*


End file.
